<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost memory by Milady_Silvia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534936">Lost memory</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia'>Milady_Silvia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piccolo principe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Katekyou Hitman Reborn!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Amnesia, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sad, mafia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:02:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534936</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gokudera perde la memoria.<br/>Partecipa al: #idontrememberdrivingherechallenge in Hurt/Comfort Italia - Fanfiction &amp; Fanart.<br/>Link: https://www.facebook.com/notes/hurtcomfort-italia-fanfiction-fanart/i-dont-remember-driving-here-challenge/2814256105264564/.<br/>Prompt: https://www.facebook.com/photo.php?fbid=10220761691182852&amp;set=p.10220761691182852&amp;type=3&amp;theater  https://www.facebook.com/photo.phpfbid=10220761691462859&amp;set=p.10220761691462859&amp;type=3&amp;theater https://www.facebook.com/photo.phpfbid=10220761691822868&amp;set=p.10220761691822868&amp;type=3&amp;theater.<br/>Scritta grazie a una meravigliosa idea di G, che considero un’autrice bravissima.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gokudera Hayato/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Superbi Squalo/Xanxus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Piccolo principe [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480004</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lost </span>
  <span>memory</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La luce del sole illuminava un cielo azzurro quasi bianco. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo l'osservava con aria distratta, appoggiato con la spalla alla finestra. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voooi</span>
  </em>
  <span>..." sussurrò con voce inudibile, mentre sentiva delle urla provenire dalla stanza accanto. Si diresse in quella direzione e vide </span>
  <span>Ryohei</span>
  <span> e </span>
  <span>Gokudera</span>
  <span> che si spintonavano, entrambi seduti su una poltroncina. </span>
  <span>Takeshi</span>
  <span> che rideva con gli occhi chiusi, tenendo Chrome in braccio, la ragazzina si era appallottolata. Lambo rideva a pieni polmoni, correndo sul bordo dello schienale dorato del divanetto di broccato rosso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Iiiiih</span>
  </em>
  <span>, non ci bisogno di litigare. Posso anche stare in piedi" gemette </span>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span>, dimenando le braccia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fufufu</span>
  </em>
  <span>... Oh, </span>
  <span>Sawada</span>
  
  <span>Tsunayoshi</span>
  <span>. Tutti vogliamo tenerti in '</span>
  <em>
    <span>braaaccio</span>
  </em>
  <span>'" trillò </span>
  <span>Mukuro</span>
  <span>. Era seduto sul bracciolo, circondato dalla fiamma della nebbia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sto per mordervi tutti a morte" ringhiò </span>
  <span>Kyoya</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Questo dev'essere l'inferno" gemette </span>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span>, nascondendosi il viso tra le mani.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo prese una sedia dall'altro angolo della stanza e li raggiunse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vooooi</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Così lo fate sentire un cazzo di trofeo da conquistare. Dateci un taglio!" li rimproverò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> sgranò gli occhi e si sedette, guardandolo con aria sorpresa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Gra</span>
  <span>-grazie, Squalo?" chiese dubbioso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gokudera</span>
  <span> fece un inchino.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Perdonatemi, Decimo" chiese scusa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Kyoya</span>
  <span> schioccò la lingua sul palato.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Dovete piantarla di non rispettare le regole di </span>
  <span>Namimori</span>
  <span>" si lamentò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Chrome scese giù e si avvicinò a </span>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span>, schioccandogli un bacetto sulla guancia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Perdonate </span>
  <span>Mukuro-sama</span>
  <span>, </span>
  <span>Bosshu</span>
  <span>" chiese.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> arrossì. "Tra-tranquilli..." sussurrò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Sawada</span>
  <span>, poi preparati. Io e te oggi usciamo" abbaiò Squalo e uscì dalla stanza.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sawada</span>
  <span> gli sorrise. "Va bene, mamma". Superbi arrossì e accelerò il passo, uscì dalla stanza celermente e sorrise.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*************</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> si appoggiò alla parete, guardando Lambo nel lettino. Il ragazzino dormiva su un fianco, aveva il braccio stretto dal tutore nero e alcune fasce s'intravedevano tra i suoi ricci mori.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Finalmente si è addormentato" disse, con voce arrochita. Aveva ancora gli occhi arrossati. Gli rimboccò le coperte e guardò I-pin, nel letto gemello, dalla spalliera di plastica blu. Controllò riposasse e si trascinò fuori dalla stanza, chiuse a fatica la porta e camminò lungo il corridoio. La testa gli ricadeva in avanti, sbadigliò iniziando a vederci sfocato, con gli occhi socchiusi si sedette su uno dei sedili rossi d'aspetto davanti al reparto. Si strinse le ginocchia, sollevando i piedi, sporcando la plastica e ricadde di lato, raggomitolato su se stesso, addormentandosi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La luce del sole era alta dalla finestra, mentre un'infermiera lo scuoteva.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> si svegliò mugolando, con aria confusa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Non dovresti essere a casa?" domandò la donna.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sawada</span>
  <span> si ritrasse e balzò in piedi, indietreggiando. "Devo giusto andarci" esalò, allontanandosi a passo veloce. &lt; Non ho ancora controllato come stanno i Varia &gt; pensò, percorrendo le ampie scalinate dell'ospedale.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>***********</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La cenere e la polvere creavano mulinelli nel vento, ombre sinistre si allungavano nel terreno brullo disseminato di buche. Intorno allo spiazzo c'era ciò che rimaneva degli alberi spezzati. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi</span>
  <span> si guardava intorno, osservò Gola Mosca dall'altra parte intento a scavare, avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena quando lo vide estrasse ciò che rimaneva di un peluche che richiamava Topolino. Le sue iridi divennero liquide e serrò un pugno, passò oltre alle carcasse di alcuni piccioni. Notò Squalo seduto su ciò che restava di un muro, quel cumulo di pietre era ciò che rimaneva della gargantuesca Villa Vongola. Lo raggiunse con le gambe tremanti.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> teneva la mano di Squalo. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Voooi</span>
  <em>
    <span>, vedi di comportarti bene" lo richiamò Superbi. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sawada</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> ridacchiò e saltellò sul posto, si sporse verso una bancarella. Sgranò gli occhi notando delle piccole mele rosse. "Qui in Italia avete tanta frutta" sussurrò.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Superbi sbuffò e ne prese una.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Prendo questa al bambino. Veda di farme pagare a me" intimò al fruttivendolo, porgendola a Sawada.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsunayoshi</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> la prese e l'addentò, ci furono dei fischi e il vento sollevato da alcuni aerei fece volare i tendoni delle bancarelle.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> alzò il capo e lasciò andare la mano di Squalo, indietreggiando spaventato, vedendo degli aerei con i simboli americani sfrecciare sopra di loro.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cazzo! Si dirigono alla Villa!" gridò Squalo, mettendosi a correre.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuna</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> gli andò indietro, il battito cardiaco accelerato e le gambe tremanti.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L'immensa esplosione si vide da lontano e lo accecò.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Squalo è rimasto qui dall'incidente &gt; pensò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi</span>
  <span> avanzò le gambe rischiarono di cedergli e si massaggiò la spalla.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sei qui per </span>
  <span>Takeshi</span>
  <span>?" domandò Squalo. La sua voce sembrava irreale.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Taki</span>
  <span>?" esalò </span>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span>, sgranando gli occhi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Non era in ospedale anche lui?! Avevo dato per scontato stesse bene! &gt;. Cadde in ginocchio, con le gambe aperte, accanto al muretto, tremando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Non preoccuparti, il mio boss lo tirerà fuori". La voce di Squalo risuonava gelida e lontana, continuava a guardare lì dove c'era il palazzo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <span>Xanxus</span>
  <span>?" esalò </span>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Se la prende sempre comoda. Non avrebbe dovuto rimanere in casa, ha fatto preoccupare i 'ragazzi'" disse Squalo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> serrò i pugni, fino a conficcare le unghi</span>
  <span>e</span>
  <span> nella carne.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Perché?! Perché è successo tutto questo?!" gridò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Squalo non si rende conto che probabilmente è morto. Non ragiona più! &gt; pensò. Si morse il labbro tremante ripetutamente, spasmodicamente, fino a sentire il sapore metallico del sangue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>' </span>
  <em>
    <span>La tendina verdina dell'ospedale ondeggiava mossa dal venticello.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vuoi toglierti di dosso?" chiese infastidito </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Gokudera</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> '</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Vuoi toglierti di dosso? Vuoi toglierti di dosso? Vuoi toglierti di dosso? &gt;. La voce di </span>
  <span>Hayato</span>
  <span> gli risuonava in testa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Perché </span>
  <span>Kyoko</span>
  <span> non mi ha detto che </span>
  <span>Taki</span>
  <span> non ce l'aveva fatta?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Perché Bianchi non mi ha avvisato che </span>
  <span>Gokudera</span>
  <span> non si ricordava di me?</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Davvero è bastata una botta per fargli dimenticare tutto?! PERSINO DI NOI!" gridò </span>
  <span>Sawada</span>
  <span> fino a farsi andare via la voce.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo gli accarezzò la guancia umida, cingendolo. Spalla contro spalla, ognuno volto nella direzione opposta.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Appena </span>
  <span>Xanxus</span>
  <span> sarà uscito...". Iniziò a dire con voce spenta. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi</span>
  <span> si divincolò, piangendo e singhiozzando con forza, le lacrime grandi un'unghia di pollice e il viso deformato dal dolore.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Non tornerà! Non può!" gridò. Afferrò per la spalla di Superbi e lo scosse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo non si riscosse, rimase rigido. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> indietreggiò, quando lo guardò in viso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Tutta qui la tua fiducia? In te, in </span>
  <span>Hayato</span>
  <span>, in </span>
  <span>Takeshi</span>
  <span>…</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Così ti fidi dei tuoi guardiani?" chiese.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi</span>
  <span> lo spintonò con un pugno delicato alla spalla, anche il muco aveva iniziato a sgorgare, mischiandosi alle lacrime salate.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Io avevo fiducia perché </span>
  <span>Hayato-kun</span>
  <span> me la dava. Se non c'è lui... Che senso ha?!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ora sono solo uno sconosciuto ai suoi occhi. Pensa di essere un bambino e so che soffrirà... e non posso farci niente!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mi ero appena ricostruito una casa e ho perso di nuovo tutto!" gridò </span>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo gli avvolse le spalle e se lo appoggiò contro, era freddo e spigoloso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Quella era la casa che condividevo con </span>
  <span>Xanxus</span>
  <span> da quando eravamo ragazzi...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ogni angolo era un ricordo e posso ricostruirla ad occhi chiusi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Però non importa, io e </span>
  <span>Xanxus</span>
  <span> ne costruiremo una nuova. Tu e </span>
  <span>Gokudera</span>
  <span> potete costruirvi dei ricordi nuovi" disse.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> gli affondò il viso nell'incavo del collo, aggrappandosi alla sua giacca da Varia.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Rivoglio </span>
  <span>Gokudera-kun</span>
  <span>... E che tutti stiano bene e Takeshi, e Hibari-san, e...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Voglio vendetta!" piagnucolò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo gli sollevò il viso e lo guardò negli occhi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Vendetta? Pur avendo visto i peccati dei Vongola?" lo interrogò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> avvertì un brivido lungo la schiena.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I-io... Non voglio che facciano di nuovo male a Lambo, a I-pin e a </span>
  <span>Fuuta</span>
  <span>. Loro erano solo bambini e...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Non lo so, non so niente".</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo gli posò un bacio ghiacciato sulla fronte.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"La vendetta lasciala a noi che il mondo ha tacciato di essere peccatori dalla nascita, a cui hanno imposto un peccato.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Siamo abituati al giudizio di statue di santi d'oro che ci giudicano dall'alto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tu pensa solo a ricostruire, la tua forza sta in quello".</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gli posò una mano sul petto. "Sta qui, nel tuo cuore".</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsuna</span>
  <span> guardò per terra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ora sei tu che sottovaluti </span>
  <span>Xanxus</span>
  <span> e tutti voi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anche voi avete un cuore e...</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aspetta, dov'è Mamma Lù?!". Trasalì.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Squalo abbassò lo sguardo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“In ospedale, ma si riprenderà. Noi Varia siamo resistenti, vedrai” sussurrò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tsunayoshi indietreggiò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Adesso capisco com’è riuscito ad andare avanti mentre Xanxus era sotto ghiaccio. La sua forza e la sua speranza sono incrollabili.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Vorrei essere forte come lui. Invece mi sento come una marionetta strattonata qui e là &gt; pensò. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>*******</span>
  
</p><p>
  
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gokudera si portò una sigaretta alle labbra, fumandola lentamente, seduto sul davanzale della finestra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Se fossi stato altri cinque minuti in quel letto sarei impazzito &gt; rifletté. Espirò dalle narici e socchiuse gli occhi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Un’infermiera entrò nella sua stanza e gli si avvicinò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dovresti essere a letto, ragazzo. Non è da tutti sopravvivere a un bombardamento…” sussurrò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato accese tre candelotti di dinamite, tenendoli tra le dita, e glieli puntò contro.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Le conviene togliersi dai piedi se non vuole saltare in aria” abbaiò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La giovane donna scappò via urlando. “Dottore! Dottore!”. La cuffietta le era caduta a terra e i capelli biondo castani le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato balzò giù dal davanzale in marmo e raggiunse la porta. La chiuse e la bloccò con una sedia, tornando alla finestra. Era a piedi nudi ed indossava solo un camice verdino, aperto dietro, che lasciava vedere i suoi glutei.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Chi diamine era quel ragazzino frignone che è venuto qui oggi? Sento che dovrei conoscerlo, ma ogni volta che provo a concentrarmi su di lui mi gira la testa &gt; pensò. Avvertì un capogiro e rischiò di cadere, si premette la mano sulla fronte e si sedette sul letto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Innumerevoli mani cercavano di afferrarlo.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Il bambino indietreggiò, le mani cercavano di toccarlo, passavano attraverso le sbarre, ma i proprietari rimanevano bloccati.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vi prego, vi scongiuro, boss!”. “Fateci la carità!”. “Abbiamo bisogno di soldi!”. “Vi preghiamo!”. Innumerevoli voci si confondevano, rimbombando tutt’intorno.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hayato si tirò indietro fino a sbattere con la schiena contro il padre, che lo spintonò.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Vossignoria Don Scoglio, vi supplichiamo!” “Abbiamo fame”. Sempre nuove voci si univano alle presenti.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kusakabe, occupati tu del moccioso” ordinò il boss degli Scoglio. Il suo viso completamente in ombra sotto il cappello, era rischiarato dalla luce vermiglia prodotta dalla sigaretta solo all’altezza delle labbra. Indossava un completo a righe bianche e nere.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La tempesta di Scoglio rispose: “Sì, boss”.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato fece una smorfia. Aveva spento i tre candelotti di dinamite, assicurandoli nuovamente alla sua cintura.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Odio essere abbracciato! Quel ragazzino era così appiccicoso &gt; pensò. Guardò la tendina verdina davanti al suo letto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> La tendina verdina dell'ospedale ondeggiava mossa dal venticello. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vuoi toglierti di dosso?" chiese infastidito Gokudera. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsuna, ancora intento ad abbracciarlo, si ritirò con aria terrificata.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Gokudera-kun” esalò.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hayato fece una smorfia.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Io non so chi tu diamine sia e non so neanche come tu sappia il cognome della mia vera madre, ma se non vuoi morire per un’indigestione di piombo ti conviene toglierti di torno”.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sono io, Tsuna! Siamo… Siamo amici…” esalò Tsunayoshi, gesticolando.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gokudera infilò la mano sotto il cuscino, accarezzando la pistola che vi teneva nascosta.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“So che ho dimenticato parecchie cose. I miei ultimi ricordi risalgono a quando avevo nove anni. Ho incontrato mia sorella e quasi non la riconoscevo.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mi dispiace” rispose, cercando di addolcire il tono.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tsunayoshi ingoiò un singhiozzo, aveva gli occhi arrossati e l’espressione sconvolta. Si voltò e scappò via dalla saletta dell’ospedale.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Forse sono strato troppo duro, ma non mi sono mai piaciuti i petulanti.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Anche se quello era parecchio carino fisicamente. Un giro ce lo farei volentieri &gt; pensò Gokudera, fissando il soffitto bianco dell’ospedale. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La porta venne spalancata di colpo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Gokudera alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti Ryohei. Era completamente fasciato, delle bende intorno alla sua testa erano sporche di sangue.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Tu, estremo!</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Come hai osato far piangere Sawada! Credevo ci tenessi!” gridò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hayato socchiuse gli occhi.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>&lt; Suppongo parli proprio del moccioso &gt; pensò.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Scusa se non ho messo una maschera e non ho finto di ricordarmi quanto siamo amiconi. Devo essermi ridotto proprio male crescendo in strada se ho fatto amicizia con gente come voi” disse acido, spegnendo la sigaretta sul comodino.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Io ti prendo a pugni finché non recuperi la memoria” ringhiò Sasagawa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>